This study investigated relationships between obstetric medication and physical and cognitive development through age seven. Subjects were full term infants born to mothers with uncomplicated pregnancies and deliveries. The cohort was drawn from two hospitals in the NCPP. Pharmacological agents evaluated were inhalation anesthetics and six other drugs administered during labor and delivery. Outcomes in the first year of life included items from pediatric and psychomotor assessments. Later outcomes were scores from psychometric examinations, and items from a pediatric neurological examination. Univariate associations between outcomes and drugs were identified, and the significant relationships were examined in multiple logistic regression analyses with other risk factors included. The results suggest that inhalants are associated with deficits in early psychomotor and neuromotor functioning, and that oxytocin is also associated with phychomotor deficit. Scopolamine and secobarbital are related to respiratory difficulties in the newborn, and inhalants, scopolamine, and secobarbital are associated with palpable liver at 4 months. At older ages, scopolamine is associated with slightly lower scores on some cognitive tasks, and oxytocin is associated with lower achievement test scores. A report is in preparation.